Were was Hawkeye in Captain America the Winter Soldier
by SakuHina-X3
Summary: The title says it all; my version of where was Hawkeye during the movie. Can be seen as slash (StevexClint) but also as fluffy bromance.


**Ok, there have been many fanfictions on this but i had to do my version.**

 **The idea came from listening to an interview of Jeremy Renner where he was asked why he didn't appear in Captain America the Winter Soldier.**

 **He said that he was supposed to appear in a short scene (similar to the one i wrote) but then didn't because the director felt it wasn't worth to do such a short scene.**

 **So i took their idea and changed it a little (it can be seen as slash but also as fluffy bromance X3).**

 **I would love reviews and feel free to give me constructive criticism; it's well accepted. Lastly, english isn't my first language so forgive any grammatical errors.**

 **DISCLAIMER: i unfortunately don't own Captain America the Winter Soldier or any of it's characters and don't gain any profit in writing this.**

 **Enjoy!**

THE AVENGERS

Where was Hawkeye in Captain America The Winter Soldier

Captain America, most commonly known as Steve Rogers, was running for his life from supposedly SHIELD agents.

After getting attacked in the elevator Steve knew SHIELD had been compromised; not that he hadn't had any forebodings in the past few days: first Fury had been attacked, then this so called Winter Soldier had appeared (who looked incredibly like Bucky), and now this.

If Steve weren't a well-mannered gentleman he would have most likely cursed.

After exiting SHIELD headquarters and avoiding as many HYDRA agents as possible the man finally arrived near the outskirts of Washington DC, where he was seemingly safe. Steve stopped to catch his breath as he had arrived at an area where the ground was destroyed creating a large ravine of about one hundred feet.

-Not even SHIELD is safe now… - Sighed to himself the superhero as he hung his shield on his back –I must call Natash… -

Before he could finish his thought, an arrow came flying towards him at high velocity. Steve grabbed his shield and deflected it promptly.

There was only one man in whole SHIELD that used arrows; without counting the fact that this man was his comrade, Steve was quite surprised being fired by friend, and not foe.

Just like the first, a sequence of five arrows came raining down on the soldier, who ran in the opposite direction, towards the small forest in front of the ravine.

Once cleared the forest Steve arrived at a small grassy field; while crossing it he saw a person running towards him, a bow gripped tightly in his right hand.

It was clearly Clint Barton, or rather Hawkeye.

-Whose side are you on Hawkeye! – Steve yelled as he continued running.

The archer didn't respond, just sped towards the taller man.

Steve didn't understand what his comrade (ex-comrade?) was thinking: he was now way too close and had stopped firing arrows… Was he going to switch to hand to hand combat? Even he wasn't so stupid to think he would win against a super strengthened man.

Captain America braced himself as Hawkeye flung his bow towards his head, swiftly throwing a well-aimed punch a second later. Steve blocked it easily, kicking outwards making the archer nimbly jump over his leg and send a kick of his own. The taller man avoided it and took a few steps back, preparing himself in his daily fighting stance. Clint huffed, a smirk always present, and propelled himself forwards once more.

The two men exchanged punches and kicks for while until Clint stumbled, making him fall directly in the line of one of Steve's punches. The man flew backwards a few feet, hands clutching his stomach.

-What are you doing Hawkeye? You know I have the upper hand when it comes to hand-to-hand combat… –

Clint grinned, holding his stomach –I know Cap, now just shut up and spar! –

Once again, Barton lunged forward. Steve blocked his blows almost mechanically; too many times they had fought like this back at the Avengers tower, and, although proving to be a great opponent, Clint hadn't won once.

While pondering, Captain America didn't notice his opponent speeding behind him until it was almost too late: just as Hawkeye grabbed him from behind Steve caught him from his collar and hauled him until he was securely head locked in his arms, the difference in height making Clint's feet dangle and kick in the air.

-That's enough Hawkeye! You've lost! –

The shorter man stopped kicking and relaxed into the soldier's arms.

-I never intended winning, Cap –

Steve was completely thrown off by this statement.

-W-What? – He asked, shocked at the archer's sudden change in demeanor.

Clint chuckled dryly and craned his neck towards Steve's general direction –You are my mission… But I don't intend to complete it –

Captain America dropped the archer and turned him so they were face-to-face, Clint's leather vest gripped tightly at the collar.

-What are you talking about Hawkeye, explain yourself; I don't have much time –

The man in question sighed and then nudged towards the sky with his head

–Up there is a SHIELD helicarrier, invisible obviously, tracking my every move and waiting for me to take you out… The orders are from up high, so I couldn't ignore them or I would be considered a traitor, like you are at the moment… But, the funny thing is, I don't really care –

Steve watched Clint talk, curiously but cautiously –What are you implying, Hawkeye? –

The archer smirked and walked closer to the taller man, until his lips were almost brushing his ear, and whispered –You're gonna have to take me down, Cap, 'cause I've always been on your side, and I'll always be –

Before Steve could realize what Clint truly meant than the archer was already launching himself for another attack.

Blocking a few more punches, reality finally dawned on Steve; if he listened closely, he could hear the helicarriers propellers rumbling in the distance. But what urged him to act was his comrade's determined face and stance, the way he was looking at him: an entwine of emotions swirling in those grey blue orbs.

Steve nodded understandingly and a light flickered in Clint's eyes. Appreciation.

Swiftly, the taller man grabbed his friend from the forearm, the latter letting himself get dragged into Steve's iron grip.

-Just like sparring Cap – Grinned Clint –Only this time I'm letting you win easy –

Steve smiled.

His hand slammed down on the back of the archer's neck, jostling him roughly in his arms. Clint groaned as his eyes drooped and felt himself falling.

Steve couldn't help but feel guilty as he caught and gently laid down his friend, but it was for the best. As he rest Clint's head as comfortably as he could manage he heard the archer slur

-Come back Cap 'in, you gotta fix this… And I owe ya a punch –

Steve smiled –Of course; you can count on that –

Finally the archer's eyes closed, falling into unconsciousness.

Captain America swiftly stood and began running once again, sparing his friend a last glance

-Don't worry Clint; I won't let you down –

 **That's all! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
